The Suite Life Of Mutual Killing
by JunkoEnoshibeDogeQueen
Summary: 14 year old SHSL dumbass Charlotte was going to enter Hopes peak high but ends up being trapped in a cheap ass hotel with some characters that don't even belong here,14 Ocs and some characters from the first game then Monokuma takes over. This story is not meant to be taken seriously n summit up to 2 characters. EDIT: I MADE A MISTAKE I NEED ONE MORE FEMALE CHARACTER.
1. Cheap ass hotel

**(AN: This story is not supposed to be taken seriously. I don't own any charaters but Charlotte, Yolanda and Marilia creamy goddess neko angel kawaii Rosie bell) **

There was a really fancy ass hotel,where all the new 25 Hopes peak high students this year were supposed to meet. Of course the 25 students got invitations including 14 year old SHSL dumbass - Charlotte *forgot her last name* got in.

**CHARLOTTE ? - SHSL DUMBASS**

As Charlotte's mom was driving her there over the speed limit while Charlotte was secretly hiding weed in her luggage. "Are we there yet...yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet mooooooooom mooooom MOOOOOOOOOOM" As Charlotte kept hitting da seats. Later when they were finally there later. "Now move it bitch!" Charlotte's mom yelled as she pushed her out the car and drove away. "My mom's so nice" Charlotte thought to her self as she intered the fancy ass hotel ,which wasn't really fancy ass at all. "wtf dis hotel looks like the kind you see in towns,not resorts,which isn't fancy ass at all" Charlotte said to her self as she entered the lobby. "Even the service is crap...where is everybody?" As Charlotte looked around to see a girl with blond hair in a messy bun with bacon in her hair. "Wheres breakfest? I'm crazing some eggs in bacon" said the blond haired girl. As Charlotte walked up to the walking breakfest. "Lmao who are you" Charlotte said.

"I'm am Yolanda Eggie Yolk, I love eggs a lot so its Eggclellent to meet you. But if you love cheese more than eggs or bacon,I'll scramble you"

**YOLANDA EGGIE YOLK - SHSL ****EGG****CELLENT EGG PUNS**

"Now lets go meet the other little eggies" Yolanda said as she dragged Charlotte along to dis really racket elevator so they went in it and annoying elevator music started playing,to the second floor. Then finally it stoped. As they exited out to see two kids riding around on a luggage cart and a bushy Eyebrow dude with eyes like a grill.

"Quick hide da weed" One of the kids yelled.

"Boys no running in the lobby!" yelled the grill dude.

"Quick run its ."

"I am not I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka! And have the title of SHSL hardass

**ISHIMARU KIYOTAKA - SHSL HARDASS**

"Boys what are your names?" Ishimaru yelled.

"I'm Cody Martin I'm the good one so just sent Cody..no I mean Zack yeah Zack to detention. Said Zack lying.

"I'm the real Cody and thats my idiot brother Zack"

**ZACK MARTIN & CODY MARTIN - SHSL TWINS**

"Like aren't you to young to be in high school...you look like your 10" Charlotte said to them.

"10 year olds in high school this unacceptable! Ishimaru yelled.

"Yo chillllll Ishidawg,I don't wanna feel dispear in such a hopeful noting can go wrong environment ,which is very hopeful. You beta know who I am dis is da pres Barack Obama. Said Obama.

**BARACK OBAMA - SHSL PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES**

"Lmao aren't you to old to be in high school" Charlotte said to Obama.

"Repect yo president"Obama said

As Charlotte walked away from them to greet the blond haired girl with sugoi kawaii desu neko ears and angel wings down the hall (which was a big mistake).

"You better not steal any of the hot guys,but look at me with my kawaii Neko powers,I can charm any hot guy...so back off bitch.

"Who do think you are?" Charlotte said to the Neko angel.

"I am Marilia creamy goddess neko angel kawaii Rosie bell but for short my friends call me Mary sue."

**MARILIA CREAMY GODDESS NEKO ANGEL KAWAII ROSIE BELL FOR SHORT MARY SUE - SHSL ANGEL NEKO MARY SUE**

"Wanna see a photo of one of my husbandos" The Mary sue said.

"No!" Charlotte replied.

Charlotte was board as hell in this cheap ass hotel so she went back in the elevator to play with the buttons but oddly only 3 of the buttons worked right so she just went back to first floor.

**CHARATERS SO FAR IN THE STORY**

**Charlotte ?**

**Yolanda Eggie Yolk**

**Zack Martin**

**Cody Martin**

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka**

**Barack Obama**

**Mary Sue**

**(AN: I going to need some OCs for this story about 7 girls and 7 boys so I will post the form bellow,Note that this story isn't supposed to be taken seriously so don't summit any characters to serious or summit them by review but I will need a few serious characters for a story like this.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**SHSL:**

**Age: (14-17)**

**Apperence:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Hobbies:**

**Most likely to be Culprit/Victim/Surivior : (no promises)**

**Role in Trial ( Person who just yells out useless stuff/Airhead/great investigator/actually good for something) :**


	2. Egg murder

As Charlotte got out the ratchet elevator she was greeted by a long purpled hair girl.

"Um...excuse me...where's the service,I don't see anyone hear but highschoolers" Said the purpled hair girl.

"Lmao I don't know..which is sad cause I really wanted some weed brownies."

"Um...I don't think this hotel even has weed brownies in it, I mean should you even be smoking weed?"

"Weeds a gift...you just don't understand" As Charlotte was about to walk away from the purpled hair weed h8ing gur.

"I really sorry I didn't mean to offend you my name's Nepgear Purple sister."

**NEPGEAR PURPLE SISTER - SHSL ****PROGRAMMER ****BUTT MONKEY OF THE JOKE**

"I thought it would be rude if I didn't interoduce my self -" As Nepgear looked around to see Charlotte running out lobby to the dinning hall. "Am I really that square" Nepgear thought to her self.

later as Charlotte spent 20 minutes looking foe sum w33d brownies but couldn't find any : ( .

"I hate this cheep hotel." Charlotte thought to her self as she sat down next to Shinji Ikari eating a egg.

"What idiot puts eggs in a baby stroller? I'm truly in a hotel full of idiotic morons". Said a sassy lemon its Togami.

"THOSE ARE MY CHILDREN!" As Yolanda quickly grabbed the eggs away from Togami the lemon. "Wheres Naegg?" As everyone looked for the last egg. "Um...guys is this the egg?" As Shinji Ikari pulled out a have eaten egg.

"YOU ATE MY BABY!" Yolanda screamed!

"Well its not dead yet." Shinji said.

"WELL YOUR GOING BE!"

As Yolanda pulled out a Sharp egg shell and tried to stab Shinji with it.

"I haven't even had a introduction yet! Shinji yelled.

**SHINJI IKARI - SHSL GET IN THE DAMN ROBOT**

"Thats better...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Naegg the egg was dead,Togami knocked over the other eggies and they hit the floor. So Yolanda started crying,that Togami just murder her babies.

"Lmao all this and no weed brownies" Charlotte said as she bumped into me guess your a SHSL TROLL? Charlotte said Togami.

"No, you idiot and watch where your going. I am Byakuya Togami and I am

**BYAKUYA TOGAMI - SHSL SASS MASTER**

"Do you need lessons on how to walk? You might wanna tone dat sass a bit down girly.

As Chalotte felt Togami's sass hit her with a sass bullet even know we haven't started class trials.

"Well I'm still going to...MURDER YOU!" Yolanda yelled

"Don't you dare touch him! Your all filthy whores go to hell! A paranoided voice yelled.

**CHARATERS SO FAR IN THE STORY**

**Charlotte ?**

**Yolanda Eggie Yolk**

**Zack Martin**

**Cody Martin**

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka**

**Barack Obama**

**Mary Sue**

**Nepgear Purple Sister**

**Shinji Ikari**

**Togami Byakuya**

**Naegg [DEAD]**

**The other eggies [DEAD]**


End file.
